


穿Burberry的大魔王

by Faustiane



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faustiane/pseuds/Faustiane





	穿Burberry的大魔王

17.

 

 

两个小时后，他们终于把所有要用的东西搬进了新的家中。捆扎起来的棕色纸板箱一个接着一个堆在门边。  
走进门，只见主厅的装潢很复古，阳台很宽敞，伸手就能捞到大把的金色阳光。弗朗西斯的画架就放在阳台旁边的房间里，上面还放着他的速写本，里面装着不少设计图，被他用一个猫型的夹子夹紧。衣柜，墙壁都是雪白色，身后变成了大片的书柜，装满了各种时尚杂志和每一期的《Life.Peer.》。厨房中设施齐全，垂在自来水管下的一滴水欲落未落，一切看上去又干净又漂亮。  
这个家，比原来的住的地方要大得多。王耀一眼就看到了那个米白色的布面摇椅，它甚至可以放在温暖的客厅里面向阳光。  
他抚向走廊墙壁上有些粗糙但华丽的墙纸，沿着它一点点走回到卧室，房间里的那张床的大小都快赶上原来住的房间了，上面堆满了各种枕头和玩偶。熊猫色的玩具被填充满了绒软的棉花，正等着王耀紧紧地把它拥入怀中。  
他迫不及待地跳上床，过了一会，抱着熊低喃道：“弗朗，谢谢你。”  
但是，弗朗西斯刚刚走进来，他什么都不会听到。他对着已经躺在床上的王耀发出无可奈何的感叹：“上帝，你知不知道你的牛仔裤到底有多脏？”  
他们已经为了搬家这事儿忙了很久，甚至整个上午都在旧宅的灰尘中摸爬滚打。王耀才不想管这些，他立刻小小地为自己的任性庆祝了一下——在法国人的注视下尽可能抓乱了床单，把事情闹得越大越好，尽情地享受着对方的包容和宠爱。  
“我可是下达了警告。”弗朗西斯假装严肃地指着他，“这位先生，你最好快点离开那里。”  
“如果，我说不呢？”  
王耀透过被子张开的缝隙看到了对方正在一点一点危险的接近，看着他，走向他的床。弗朗西斯突然的沉默让他感觉到了些许的紧张，但是他更想知道对方会做什么。  
弗朗西斯抬起腿翻身上床，他伏在王耀的上方，与空气相隔。他们没有肢体接触，也没有进行接吻和拥抱。他的一缕金色的卷发从鬓边滑落，王耀几乎可以闻到它昨夜被洗发水留下的芳香。  
“我甚至都不用心感受，就能听见你的心跳声。”法国人低声地问他，“你在紧张吗，还是对我没有信心？”  
王耀在这样直白的目光中无处遁形，准确的说，他是对未来的生活没有信心。一路走来，他已经不确定自己搬个家、身边换个人就能过得很开心。但他不想让自己的怯懦打碎眼前的美好，哪怕它可能会变成美梦一场。  
王耀慢慢地调整呼吸，让自己冷静下来，把所有要面对的现实问题抛在了脑后。于是他说：“我已经准备好了。”他对弗朗西斯说出谎言，白色的它看起来无害，甚至还有点可爱，让法国人立刻就相信了它。  
“我爱你。”弗朗西斯像尘埃飞向空气般的快速拥抱住了王耀，在他的唇上品尝纯净的味道，越过那些复杂难懂的纹理，不断向深处进入，“我愿意为你赴汤蹈火。”  
王耀同样在努力作出回应，他挺起了胸膛和腰身，跨坐在弗朗西斯的身子上，仿佛把自己的一切都托付进对方的怀里。在触碰唇面和交换唾液的过程中，他们的牙齿偶尔碰撞在一起，发出“咯、咯”细碎的声音。王耀听到这声，轻轻的拉扯起嘴角，但马上被弗朗按住不安分的后脑勺。  
“不要分心。”对方这样警告，感受到了王耀轻微的挣扎，慢慢地将他放在柔软的床上，再爬回原来的位置垂着脸看向对方。  
“我现在想知道，你生气会是什么样子？你会打人吗，会像个大魔王一样指摘我的不是吗？要不我再想想到底要不要和你在一起？”  
接过吻后，王耀的脸变成了粉嫩色的红，他的耳尖也是微红的，但眸子里漆黑点缀着水光，看起来像星辰一样闪闪发亮。  
他马上就得到了标准的答案，如教科书一般标准的法式长吻，失去了空气之后，就等同于失去了理智，几乎相信童话中所有的情节都是真的，并正在自己的身边上演。  
弗朗西斯摸着王耀的脸颊，发出无可避免的感慨：“哦，耀、耀，你简直是个小骗子，我的温柔，我的一切都在你的手里，现在的我简直一无所有。”  
王耀为他剥开了自己衬衫上的纽扣，一颗接着一颗，直到衬衫敞开，像鸟类的翅膀向两边张开，露出白色的胸膛和尖挺的乳尖。他的左手被设计师紧紧拉住，两只形状优美纤细的手紧紧相扣。  
“因为你有可能是我活下去的依靠和理由，我只是得到了我应该得到的——全部，你的这里、还有这里……”他拉开了弗朗西斯的休闲裤的拉链，与激情相撞只差一线之隔，“你想让我这么做吗？”  
弗朗西斯在那一瞬间紧紧地盯着王耀漆黑狭长的眼睛，像是爱情得到了回应，心情久久翻腾不已：“我想，如果你愿意的话。”  
王耀已经无法回答他提出的下一个问题，那根灼热硕大的东西在话音落下的那一刻从内裤里弹了出来，向旁人彰显着凶猛的外表。自它一出现，荷尔蒙立刻在空气中四处逃窜。它的存在不容忽略，甚至让它的主人拥有了难以令人拒绝的魅力。  
王耀努力地放松自己的口腔，用舌尖舔湿那根凶器硕大的头部，让它吐出透明的泪水，表面看起来更加光滑。这是一件非常困难的事情，但好在前男友同样是个尺寸不小的俄罗斯男人，王耀像做过特训似的，把他正在做的完成得很漂亮，甚至棒极了。渐渐地，弗朗西斯的脸上露出了舒服的表情，也更加鼓励了他努力地取悦自己的新欢。  
“唔、唔……”王耀的口腔被塞得鼓鼓囊囊，只能发出一些意味不明的音节和唇舌转移之间的水声。他很清楚男人的弱点，自己也曾被弄哭过无数次，他躲在了弗朗西斯身体下方的阴影里，隐秘而不遗余力地攻击着肉棒上所有的敏感点。  
弗朗西斯觉得今天可能是他人生中最美好的一天，心爱的人，王耀——正确的人，家里的床上——正确的地点，替自己口，在做一些可能正确的事情，但是他感觉要是耀再努力一点的话，这事也许就不太愉快了。  
“足够了，快停下来，我得做我该做的事情了。”弗朗西斯拍了拍王耀的肩，不可避免地碰到了他批散着的黑色的长发，摸到那些发丝时手势变得无比怜惜，也就无法打动王耀正在醉心做的事情。于是，他发现这个小坏蛋想要做的事情没有看起来这么简单。  
“难道你想要我射出来一次，然后疲惫的进入你吗？”  
王耀甚至含着他的东西，确定似的眨了眨眼睛。他忽然啵的一声松开了一直闭紧的双唇，向他道：“别告诉我你真的会变得……‘很疲惫’。”  
弗朗西斯伸手轻轻敲了敲他的脑壳：“你要完蛋了。”  
王耀还没来得及窃喜，下一秒他的腰身被用力地拉近弗朗西斯的身边，在惊呼声中像个煮熟的白煮蛋一样被剥去了身上穿着的牛仔裤，光裸的，紧密地与那根硕大的凶器相贴。  
“准备好今晚的祷告词了吗，我的宝贝。”弗朗西斯舔湿了自己的食指，慢慢地把它塞进了某个相当柔软紧致的地方，在里面慢慢地搅动，让粘液与薄膜互相挤压发出拥有湿热意味的气泡声。  
“从这个角度看，您完全不像那个儒雅的设计师。来自布莱顿的……”王耀在对方塞入第二根手指的时候轻轻蜷缩起了脚趾，很快，他又放松了紧绷的身体，努力去适应逐渐被异物填满的感觉。  
“说下去，也许亲爱的你会给我灵感。”  
王耀拧起了一双眉：“貂皮，豹纹，象牙，你就像个从几千年前穿越而来的原始人。”  
弗朗西斯弯起嘴角，尾音上滑地“嗯”了一声，抱紧了对方的瘦胯，决定就在这个时刻缓缓地推进那个入口。顿时，灼烧滚烫的感觉从四面八方而来，他几乎无法维持自己悠然自得的伪装，只要一下，他发誓只要王耀轻轻动一下他就会失去了理智变得疯狂，没错，只有原始的力量和冲动来帮助他留在这个人间。  
其实，弗朗西斯根本不用担心他的成熟风度被撕碎殆尽。  
王耀现在被胀得动弹不得，穴口撑至微微透明，导致他的四肢根本无处安放。他难以忍受的张开了嘴，拉出一个虚空的弧度，呻吟。  
“别动，别动。”  
他们在心里向对方发出了这样的请求，可谁也不想就这么僵持着。  
弗朗西斯寻找到了一个能让他灵活驾驭的角度，从那个方向伸出手臂抱着王耀。首先，他俯下身，像个教徒一样虔诚的吻着对方的肌肤，当软薄的嘴唇感受到了血液的温度，弗朗西斯立刻就想将自己融化其中，他拉着王耀的一条胳膊并与对方十指相握，借助惯性让自己进入得一次比一次更深，冲撞着仿佛流淌着熔岩般的深处。他看着王耀身体的每一寸，目光所及之处有火在燃烧，视线焦灼滚烫。  
王耀承认自己刚开始的确是有些惊讶于对方在性爱上的技巧，尤其是同性那方面的，他猜到了也许是时尚界中同性恋并不少见的原因，但越到后来他就越是无法认真的思考，属于自己的理智已经化作尘埃飞扬在了大西洋的海面上。他在一次一次被顶到前列腺之后惊呼出声，然后低下声来软软的求饶。  
但是法国设计师带着稀有的征服欲在他的身后驰骋，他几乎是急切、渴望的要了一次之后，又闭上眼睛，恢复了平稳的状态像个老道的饕餮细细的品味起它的美餐。  
每一个动作，让王耀忍不住沉醉其中，又觉得这其中力道似乎不足。后穴中，那个硕大的龟头正在以一种极其过分的慢速研磨着前列腺出的嫩肉，尽管对于对方来说这是一种享受，但是王耀觉得自己像被掉入泥沼中偏偏什么都做不了。瞬间，有一种想哭的冲动好以宣泄自己的不满和委屈，泪水变成了一种纯粹的生理机制。  
他越是看着那双温柔至极的瞳眸，紫水晶般的，泪水便越是汹涌。特别是当法国人有些无措、甚至动作更慢的时候，吻着自己的额头问询：“亲爱的，我弄疼你了吗？”王耀简直哭得上气不接下气，翻了个白眼偏过头去根本不想理身上的大混蛋。  
与自己想象中火热、激情不同，真实的陷入爱河的弗朗西斯更成为了极致温柔的最好的体现，不负王耀重望的，将这种似水的情感延续了整整一个晚上。  
当王耀第二天什么事都没有的醒来，他看见了放在床边的早餐，目光触及到了酸奶旁边放着的长棍面包时故意对这弗朗西斯作恶的吐了吐舌头。  
“怎么，不喜欢？”  
“也没准，毕竟这东西让我感觉不太好。”  
弗朗西斯一瞬间就明白了这个小坏蛋竟然意有所指，他抱着胳膊在床边坐下，把正在看向别处的王耀的脸掰回来。  
“实话实说，感觉有那么不好吗？”  
王耀又看了一眼，对着弗朗笑道：“当然不好，太硬太大了。”他假装背对着弗朗西斯睡下，明知对方没有那么急着离开。  
弗朗西斯有些意外，但他其实清楚自己不应该感到意外。对方有过男朋友，也不是处男，只是他没有想到看起来如此内向含蓄的东方人躺在床上的时候也会如西方人一样开放和火热。他伸手抚摸着王耀的黑发，它们像绸缎一样缠绕于指间——也许自己的看法该改一改了，他的王耀，当然不像看起来一样懵懂单纯的大男孩。  
王耀仿佛意识到了这段空白来自何处，他转过身来，侧卧着，向弗朗西斯仰视而去。  
“觉得惊讶吗？”  
弗朗西斯不想否认，但他也没想过点头：“说实话，其实我更高兴。我希望我爱的是一个全面的人，我只是向你接近了一步。今天走完一步，明天就会有第二步，直到你毫无保留的站在我面前，这不像脱光了衣服这么简单。相爱容易，相处很难。”他伸手戳了戳王耀从被子里露出的脸蛋，又带着温存意味的以指腹轻抚。  
“当然，日子是要一点一点过的，惊喜也是越藏越深的。”王耀再次转过身去，向身后抛了一个狡黠明亮的眼神，“如果你爱我，我会让你的每一天都变得精彩万分，我保证。”

 

 

TBC


End file.
